The present disclosure relates to computer tutorials and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing an integrated video module.
Existing computing systems may provide a user with a tutorial or help feature. This tutorial feature may be a module that allows the user to view content that is stored locally or remotely. The content may be electronic versions of documents that are in one or more electronic file formats. The user may use these documents to understand how to use an application or an object of the application. The user may also want to use other content such as videos to understand how to use the application, but existing systems may be limited to providing access to the electronic versions of the documents. Moreover, existing systems may not allow the user to make or create new content and to share content.